Not About Your Brain
by Fei Mei
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang murid kelas 3 di suatu SMA di Konoha. Ia sangat pendiam dan tertutup, nilainya juga biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi suatu ketika namanya dimasukan dalam nominasi murid teladan di kelasnya! Kok bisa ya?


Akhirnya kesampaian juga nulis yang ini!

.

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: gaje, typo(s), menyebabkan sakit jantung (?)

**Setting**: SMA antah berantah di Konoha

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, dan saat ini aku sudah duduk di kelas 12, alias kelas 3 SMA. Sebenarnya sudah agak lama sih, sejak bulan Juli lalu, sedangkan sekarang saja sudah bulan Maret. Yah, berarti sebentar lagi kehidupanku di bangku SMA akan segera berakhir, kalau aku lulus.

Aku agak-agak pesimis sebenarnya tahun ini. entah kenapa, aku merasa belum siap untuk mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Walaupun sudah diterima di perguruan tinggi, tapi kalau tidak lulus SMA, ya sama saja bohong, kan? Lalu, apa yang membuatku ragu kalau aku akan lulus tahun ini? hanya ada satu masalah: pelajaran matematika.

Pasti ada ribuan atau bahkan jutaan murid di seluruh dunia yang tidak menyukai matematika. Tapi sebenarnya, aku tidak masuk ke dalam jutaan murid itu. Aku suka pelajaran yang (nyaris) penuh dengan angka-angka itu, kok, karena menurutku pelajaran tersebut unik dan menarik. Tetapi otakku yang lemot ini membuatku gagal di matpel itu. Tambah lagi, sifatku yang amat sangat tertutup serta pendiam kuadrat ini membuatku makin kewalahan. Karena aku sangat pendiam, makanya setiap ada materi atau rumus dan soal yang tidak kumengerti, aku tidak bisa menanyakannya pada anak-anak di sekitarku. Tanya pada guru saja kadang aku takut sekali. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu duduk di kursi paling depan di tengah, dengan harapan aku bisa fokus dan mengerti dengan sendirinya. Namun, aku masih belum bisa mengerti sepenuhnya. Ini adalah salah satu penyebab kenapa nilai TO matematika-ku tidak lulus.

Ayahku tidak marah karena aku mendapat nilai yang begitu rendah pada TO matematika, namun ia begitu kecewa sekali. Secara, aku adalah putri sulungnya, putri kesayangannya. Apa pun yang kuinginkan akan selalu ayah berikan. Maka dari itu pastilah ayah juga ingin aku memberikan nilai yang terbaik untuknya. Beliau ingin sekali memasukkanku ke les matematika, tapi ia tahu, aku pasti akan sangat kelelahan jika mengikutinya. Pulang sekolah sudah sore, belum lagi tubuhku yang sangat lemah ini, sudah pasti kondisi tubuhku akan lebih sering _down_ kalau sampai ikut les.

Omong-omong, setelah aku melihat nilai TO-ku yang tertempel di papan pengumuman bersama nilai teman-teman seangkatanku, aku jadi malas untuk duduk di depan. Habisnya, aku sudah mencoba untuk fokus selama tiga tahun dengan duduk di depan, hasilnya malah seperti itu. Jadinya aku duduk di pojok belakang, di kelilingi oleh beberapa anak laki-laki yang merupakan biang kerok jika kelas ribut. Ya, aku ingin ganti suasana tempat duduk.

Hari ini, ketua kelasku bilang ada beberapa pelajaran yang gurunya tidak hadir, jadi ia berpesan agar kami tetap menjaga ketenangan selama jam kosong berlangsung. Suatu ketika, di suatu jam yang kosong, pengurus kelas membagikan lembaran-lembaran untuk melakukan _polling_. _Polling_ itu untuk memberikan _award_ kepada guru-guru. Seperti guru teramah, guru tergokil, guru ter-_up to date_, dan sebagainya. _Award_ ini akan ditampilkan di dalam buku tahunan nantinya.

Setelah mengisi lembaran itu, pengurus kelasku yang lain memberikan lembaran _polling_ yang kedua, yaitu _award_ untuk murid kelas kami sendiri. Ah, aku jadi teringat sewaktu aku masih kelas sembilan. Waktu itu aku masuk ke dalam nominasi murid terapi satu angkatan dan aku memenangkannya. Bukannya sombong, tetapi kuperhatikan memang aku yang paling rapi. Bagaimana tidak? Dasiku selalu kutarik sampai atas, aku mengancingkan kemejaku dari bawah sampai atas kerah, rompiku tidak pernah kulepas selama ada di lingkungan sekolah walau sudah bukan jam sekolah, rokku tidak pernah sampai diatas lutut, kaos kakiku panjang sampai hampir mengenai lutut. Rapi sekali, bukan? Tetapi sepertinya di kelas 12 ini aku tidak akan memenangkan _award_ apa pun, karena yang di-_award_-kan hanya sedikit, mungkin hanya setengah dari yang waktu aku kelas sembilan.

Hei, coba tebak! Aku masuk dalam nominasi murid teladan! Astaga, kok, bisa ya? Maksudku, apa yang bisa diteladani dari seorang aku? Seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang sangat pendiam dan amat sangat jarang bicara ini? Kupikir pasti ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Karena kulihat nominasi bagian putrinya adalah Sakura, Temari si anak pindahan dari Suna, dan aku. Sedangkan yang putra ada Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan kak Neji. Tidak heran jika Sakura, Temari, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan kak Neji dinominasikan sebagai murid teladan, karena memang kelimanya adalah _ranking_ lima besar di kelas. Nah, kalau aku? Aku hanya…hanya _ranking_ sebelas…

Aku tetap berpegang pada pendirianku yang mengatakan ada yang salah pada lembar _polling_ ini. Setelah bel tanda sekolah usai, aku segera menghampiri wali kelasku, pak Iruka, untuk protes.

"Pak, apakah bapak yang membuat lembar ini?" tanyaku.

"Oh bukan, itu pengurus kelasmu yang membuatnya, Hinata," jawab pak Iruka sambil tersenyum. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ng…sepertinya ada yang salah dengan lembar ini, pak…soalnya aku dinominasikan untuk jadi murid teladan…" kataku.

"Ya ampun, Hinata…bukankah bagus jika kau dinominasikan?"

"Tapi, memangnya apa yang bisa diteladani dari saya? Saya, kan pendiam. Tambah lagi, lima murid yang dinominasikan selain saya ini adalah juara-juara kelas, sedangkan saya siapa?"

"Jangan pesimis begitu, Hinata. Kau dinominasikan, berarti memang ada sesuatu yang baik darimu yang orang lain perhatikan. Kata 'teladan' itu tidak bisa diartikan dengan kepintaran dalam pelajaran, tidak diukur lewat kapasitas otakmu.

Bapak dengar dari banyak teman-teman seangkatanmu yang mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki hati yang snagat baik walau kau sangat pendiam. Mana ada murid di sekolah ini yang mau mencari soal di internet, lalu difotokopi dan dibagikan kepada teman-teman seangkatannya, tambah lagi tidak menarik biaya dari mereka? Hanya kau, Hinata. Masih banyak kebaikan hatimu yang lain yang bisa diteladani teman-temanmu!" ujar pak Iruka panjang lebar.

Daritadi aku terus saja menunduk, melihat ke arah lantai, seakan di lantai itu ada pemandangan yang sangat indah. Setelah aku selesai bicara dengan sang wali kelas, aku pun pulang ke rumah, merenungkan kata-kata beliau tentang arti kata 'teladan' yang sebenarnya.

Keesokkan harinya, aku berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Ketua kelasku menghampiriku dan berkata kalau aku memenangkan _award_ murid teladan. Ia bilang bahwa kemarin sore ia dan pengurus kelas lainnya menghitung _polling_ yang ada, dan yang meraih titel murid teladan adalah aku, si Hyuuga Hinata yang super duper pendiam kuadrat. Sungguh, aku merasa seakan bumi telah berhenti berputar, waktu seakan tidak bergerak lagi. Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah ia hanya bergurau?

Tidak. Ini semuanya nyata. Dia memperlihatkan hasil polling dari 40 siswa di kelasku. Tujuh orang memilih Sakura, delapan orang memilih Temari, dan sisanya memilihku –25 murid di kelasku menyentang nama Hyuuga Hinata.

Jadi…mungkin ini memang bukan tentang kehebatan otak. Benar, kan?

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Aneh ya? Memang sih, maklum author-nya aja lagi rada error ==  
Walau error, kasih review boleh kali? Wkwk xD

REVIEW!


End file.
